This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a value note cassette having a fixed first storage compartment for receiving notes of value and a supply unit for supplying the notes of value to the storage compartment. The storage compartment is designed such that notes of value are stackable therein.
2. Discussion
The invention is in particular used in connection with automated teller machines into which notes of value, preferably banknotes, are deposited and/or from which notes of value are withdrawn. Automated teller machines usually comprise a first value note cassette in which notes of value are stored that were provided in an output compartment for withdrawal by a customer but were not taken out by the customer. Further, known automated teller machines have a second value note cassette for receiving notes of value that are suspected of being counterfeit and a third value note cassette for receiving notes of value that are to be removed from circulation. The use of three value note cassettes has the disadvantage that much installation space is required for these three value note cassettes.
An alternative possibility of storing notes of value that are to be removed from circulation, notes of value that are suspected of being counterfeit and notes of value that were not taken out is to store the notes of value that are to be removed from circulation and the notes of value that are suspected of being counterfeit as well as the notes of value that were not taken out in only one value note cassette. Here, it is disadvantageous that, when this cassette is emptied by a security transport company, the notes of value have to be sorted by the security transport company according to notes of value that are to be removed from circulation, notes of value that are suspected of being counterfeit and notes of value that were not taken out. This incurs considerable additional expenses. Further, the sorting of the notes of value might not be possible at all or only possible with much difficulty.
From the document DE 40 08 973 C1, a container for receiving notes of value in a value note withdrawal machine with a closable housing having an inlet opening for the notes of value is known. The container comprises a plurality of compartments for receiving notes of value, wherein the receiving openings of the compartments can be optionally connected to the inlet opening. Here, it is disadvantageous, on the one hand, that in the compartments only a small amount of notes of value can be received and, on the other hand, that, as a result of the pivoting of the compartments, the speed at which the notes of value can be supplied to the compartments is relatively low.
From the document DE 20 2007 018 498 U1, an automated teller machine for the output of banknotes is known, comprising at least one banknote storage, a pull-off and separating device, an output compartment and a device fashioned in the form of a roll storage for receiving banknotes that were not taken out.